


No place he'd rather be.

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butt Plugs, Collars, Gags, M/M, Pet Play, no actual sex in this one, still marking it mature because pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My followers apparently want me to get a reputation as the petplay author.</p><p>Please enjoy this fluffy modern au with puppy Ham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No place he'd rather be.

The box arrives at his office in a brown paper bag a little after noon, and it is only the tight handwriting at the top that keeps him from tearing it open right there.

Instead, he slides the box into his messenger bag and does his best to focus on his work and not the hidden promise he knows is waiting.

–

The first thing that he does when he gets home is to remove his shoes and place them by the door. Tidying the living room comes next, and he glances in the kitchen for non-existent instructions before taking his bag with him to the bedroom.

Shaking hands pulled the box out and he traced a finger over the message there.

_Prepare yourself before opening._

Cryptic enough that had anyone read it, he could have claimed ignorance. Made up a lie about needing to sit down or about it being a surprise.

But alone in the house, there is no need to lie, no need to do anything but what he’s been told.

So he strips.

Methodically because there is no one to put on a show for, but Aaron still expects him to take his time.

To slow down.

As each article of clothing comes off, he drops them in the clothes bin, comfortable in the assumption that he will not need them again tonight.

–

When Aaron finally makes his way in the door, Alex is waiting just far enough of sight that they don’t have to worry about the neighbors getting an eyeful.

He’s naked except for his gifts, on hands and knees just as the note at the bottom had told him to be.

“Good boy,” Aaron murmurs after he’s shut the door.

Alex doesn’t move. Not even as Aaron slides off his own shoes, lining them up next the ones Alex placed by the door earlier.

No, he stays still, because he’s a good boy and he hasn’t been called yet. If there’s one thing Alex doesn’t want it’s for tonight to be over before it’s begun.

–

Aaron is sitting on the couch with a cup of tea before he gives Alex the cue that he’s allowed to move. And even then he doesn’t speak, just reaches down with his free hand and snaps twice.

Alex's thighs quiver when he moves, and the plugs inside of him makes him want to whimper with every shift- but his desire to be there, be at Burr’s side is greater than any mild inconvenience

Especially when Aaron is looking at him with such reverence. “Turn around and present yourself for me. I want to see what I gave you.”

If Alex could talk he might have said something about the fact that he couldn’t show off all of his presents at once. But the bone gag spreading his jaw is already visible, and it chokes back the comment anyway so he turns and leans forward, resting his cheek against the ground the best he can.

Balanced as well as he’s going to be he reaches back to spread his cheeks, whimpering when Aaron twists the plug inside of him. Its girth is nothing compared to what he’s used to taking, but there’s something about its weight, something about the rubber tail sticking up and out that makes it different.

He doesn't think he can sit down with it, even if he really wanted to. But with any luck Aaron has no interest in testing that.

Alex whines as Aaron gives the plug a tug, unsure if he’s supposed to relax and let it come out or if he’s supposed to try and hold on. A game of tug of war from the other end. The widest part spreads him open, and Aaron makes an appreciative sound before pressing it back inside of him.

–

“Kneel up.” Aaron commands him and Alex scrambles to obey.

Even when he’s up on his knees, he keeps his arms loose by his side, chin down and eyes on the couch. But then Aaron’s fingers are beneath his chin, scratching lightly at the stubble there as he encourages Alex to look up, and Alex has never known how to disobey these silent commands.

Has never really wanted to.

The pressure moves now and Alex holds his breath as its applied to his throat instead, thick fingers ghosting along the silver chain there. It’s a little too bulky to be a normal necklace though perhaps nothing compared to the one that Aaron had threatened to get him. It’s not two inches thick, doesn’t have anything written on it or spikes.

“I know you can’t wear the rest of it every day,” Aaron is speaking and Alex does his best to focus his eyes on his Sir, “but I’d like you to wear this from now on. Our little secret. Will you do that for me?”

Alex thinks about wearing it at the office, thinks about meetings with Jefferson with the mark of Aaron’s ownership so obvious, thinks about what he’ll say if anyone asks.

There are fingers in his hair, undoing the gag and he resists the urge to reach up and rub at his jaw as Aaron places it to the side. He’s rewarded when Aaron massages the sides of his face for him, fingers moving in tight circles pressing just hard enough.

When his face is released, Aaron is talking again, “I would like an answer. Do you want to be my good boy and wear your collar every day? Right where everyone can see? Are you ready for that?”

Alex wants that more than everything. He goes to open his mouth to speak and then shuts it quickly, breathing in through his nose before barking once.

And gods, if Aaron doesn’t look so pleased with him for remembering that he isn’t supposed to speak when he’s being a puppy. Or perhaps it’s because Alex wants to wear the collar in public, either way, that look is the one he lives for.

He barks again when Aaron scratches behind his ear, and Aaron chuckles. “No sex tonight. I just want to enjoy you like this. My good boy. Is that okay?”

Alex is hard, has been for hours, but he doesn’t mind. He’s gone longer without physical release and if all Aaron wants him to do is kneel at his feet for the rest of the night, Alex will do it.

Except Aaron doesn’t leave him kneeling, instead patting the space on the couch, helping Alex get up onto the cushion when his knees fail him the first time.

He settles with his head in Aaron’s lap, enjoying the head scritches he’s granted.

Alex isn’t sure where being Aaron’s puppy will lead them, but honestly, if he gets to be a lap dog he can’t imagine a more perfect thing to be.


End file.
